


But I came back for You.

by TyanataDraven



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: BBC John remembers being ACD Watson, BBC Sherlock remembers being ACD Holmes, F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Reincarnated John Watson, Reincarnated Sherlock Holmes, Reincarnation, WIP, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyanataDraven/pseuds/TyanataDraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock awoke from a week long coma after jumping from the roof of St Bart's with memories of another life.  These memories belong to a man who preferred to be called Holmes because he never liked his first name. He had a good friend he called Watson. One day Holmes left Watson to protect him just as Sherlock is now doing for John. Holmes had gone to church every chance he got to pray for his friend's happiness and continued safety. The only thing he asked for himself was that someday they would meet again in this life or the next. Sherlock swears he will make it back to John in this one. He also hopes that John is indeed Holmes' Watson even if he never remembers. </p><p>John remembers being Watson but refuses to let Sherlock know until Mary leaves him and thier daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I came back for You.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [December calendar 2014](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700977) by [NovaNara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/pseuds/NovaNara). 



> NovaNara has written some amazing works. I have long enjoyed reading them and plan on continuing to do so. I plan to write another story similar to this in the sense that ACD Watson ends up with BBC Sherlock. After reading Chapter 9 of NovaNara's December Calender 2014, in which Holmes goes to a church during his time away and prays for his good friend I could not stop think of what if Holmes didn't get back but was reincarnated into Sherlock and given another chance with Watson who was reincarnated into John. I don't have it all hashed out but do have some idea of what will happen and definitely how it will end.

He opened his eyes to the bright light and stark white ceiling of a room he is unfamiliar with. He can hear beeping off to his left as well as breathing to his right. The last thing he can recall is entering 221b Baker st and finding Watson collapsed on the floor.  He turns his head to the right to see who is In this unknown room with him. He sees his brother Mycroft and remembers that he is Sherlock and he is in the hospital after jumping off the roof of St Bart's. He must have been injured enough to warrant some time in the hospital.

He clears his throat and croaks, "My, is John alright?" Mycroft startles when he hears his brother's voice but is not surprised by his question.  He smiles,  "Aside from believing his best friend committed suicide in front of him,  he is quite well. I have someone watching him at all times. You, brother mine, have been in a coma for over a week. I was worried you would not awaken. You are to remain for another week to heal and then you may begin your search for Moriarty's Web. I must be going as I have a funeral to attend today. I will return after and tell you of how John is after I see him with my own two eyes." Sherlock nods at this wishing he could be there himself. More than anything he wishes he did not have to lie to the only man he has ever loved in any life. After Mycroft has left Holmes covers his face with his hands and cries for what seems like hours. "I remember you. I remember everything. I remember how much I loved you. I promise I will not fail this time. I will return to you and tell you that I love you. I can this time. I can love you now."

Over a week later he is standing by a tree not far from the black marble tombstone that bares only his name. He is watching John Watson. He is being asked to preform a miracle. John wants him to return, to stop being dead. As he watches John leave, a tear rolls down his cheek "I swear, My Dearest Doctor, I  _ **will**_ return to you this time!" He follows John out of the cemetery and climbs into the car Mycroft has provided for him. It takes him to Heathrow where he will board a plane bound for the Americas. Mycroft has collected intelligence on the three assassins that were targeting John, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade. The first he was after was the one assigned to Lestrade. This one had relations in Brazil and that is were the boy (he was only 25) had fled as soon as he could. He would be the easiest. They already had some knowledge on the one assigned to Mrs. Hudson. The one that would be the hardest to find would be John's. They knew his name though, Sebastian Moran.

Moran was Moriarty's right hand his left was known only as A.G.R.A. Holmes swore he would find them both to protect John. He would willingly lose his life once more. He would do his best to keep his promise though. He needed to get back to John if only to tell him that he (Sherlock Holmes) had loved him (John Hamish Watson) for more than two lifetimes and he would always love him even if John did not love Sherlock.

 

When Holmes stepped of the plane, he asked where the closest church was located. He had a few hours before he was to meet with Mycroft's agent so he decided he would continue what he had started in another life. When he left his first Doctor Watson he had spent every moment he could in a church praying to a God he still doesn't believe in to keep John safe and to let him be happy. He would also ask to be able to return to his friend. He entered the Igreja Operação Resgate em Maria Paula and sat in a pew as far from others as he could. Once more he prayed, "Let my Watson be happy. And safe, of course, tell Your angels to keep an eye on him, maybe, that'd be very much appreciated, but above everything else let him be happy. Despite what I've done to him – what I couldn't help but do – let him be happy. Make him delete me, if need be, but don't let him suffer. Let me get back home as you have seen fit to allow me to be reunited in this life and to allow me to remember what has happened before."

 

No matter where he is if he has the time to spare and can locate a church no matter the Denomination or other Holy place of worship he says this prayer than returns to the hunt. Adding only "Let this end soon." For two years he does this both the hunting and the praying before he returns to London and John Hamish Watson.


End file.
